My Immortal Being
by jerrywright992
Summary: Student/teacher relationship! Namikaze Naruto is no ordinary teacher. He happens to be a half witch, half vampire with the side of a little royalty in his blood. When he comes across Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary student oblivious to her own skills of extraordinary, sparks fly. A dangerous spark which puts Lucy in a greater risk.Who said falling in love with a vampire being is easy?
1. Summary

Student/teacher relationship!

Namikaze Naruto is no ordinary teacher. He happens to be a half witch, half vampire with the side of a little royalty in his blood.

When he comes across Lucy Heartfilia, an ordinary student oblivious to her own skills of extraordinary, sparks fly.

A dangerous spark which puts Lucy in a greater risk. Who said falling in love with a vampire being is easy?


	2. My Immortal Being

"Bite me, Naruto," I whispered, grabbing his face in between my palms. The thick veins from underneath his eyes stetched out as his pupils began to dilate. His beautiful blue eyes were now a dark shade of blood red. I no longer witnessed a nice, gentle minded, calmed Naruto. In front of me now, stood a very dangerous, destructive, angered vampire. I should run. Better yet, I should keep my mouth shut. But as long as my blood gave him the powers, he has worthy to have, then no power in the world could stop me now. Not even myself.

"You should run. Away from me," He growled. I shook my head and smiled.

"Bite."

"Why are you doing this?"

"You will know after you bite me."

"I won't be able to stop myself, Lucy. Your blood will be my addiction. I will not be able to stop myself!" He growled. He wanted to bite me, to feed off of me, but he was forcing himself not too. For a fact, I knew what would to happen if he bit off of me. I would become his addition and he would drink off of me every time he was thirsty. But now could I back down on this when I knew every drop of my blood would give him strength? My own blood screamed for him.

I was a Rare Bloode, for god's sake.

"Bite me." I repeated.

"You have no idea what you're bringing yourself into." The colour of his eyes were different now. Different enough to put some kind of strong fear in me. They were feisty, a deep shade of red with a black thick line going straight down in the middle of his eyes, separating the red, more equally. The veins underneath his eyes stretched out even more as he eyed my neck. His breathing was aggressive. He trembled in delight and I couldn't help myself to be even more mesmerized. I brought his face closer to my neck, and in return, I was suddenly being whipped across the room and against the hard, cold wall. His lips began to inch closer to my neck and I found myself trembling. I felt my blood pressure increasing, I swear, and my heart began to leap. He stopped before fully touching his lips to my neck. I felt his chest heave in and out, more harshly, as if he was forcing himself to turn away. I intertwined my fingers into his blonde spiky hair, took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt like I was being dropped from a two hundred and fifty feet high building. With no parachute.

"Bite me."

Before I could even inhale a mouth full of desperately needed air, Naruto closed in. My body was pushed further into the wall as his razor sharp teeth sunk deep into the side of my neck. I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. My body, literally, felt like it was on fire and ice at the same time. I felt his fangs sink deep into my neck, and the more he sunk in the more I began to feel something different. I could feel my blood being drawn out. I could feel my heart racing into an abnormal beat. Best of all. . . I could feel my body give in. Body giving in as if it had reached the right owner.

I had no strength to scream. I felt as if my larynx wasn't even there. No words were forming out.

I had now in a state of bitter-sweet pain. There was no turning back. I was his drug and I was his savior.

~~~~~Sink yourself deep into this story because you are soon about to witness destruction. Anger. Jealously. Murder. And Love~~~~~


	3. Chapter 1: Move Out

Chapter 1 : Move Out

Waking up was definitely not my favorite thing to do. Especially in the mornings because mornings weren't my cup of tea. I groaned lightly as I draped the blanket over my head, cursing under my breath. There was someone out there trying to wake me up and I din't like the idea. She got closer to me. Please don't wake me up… please don't wake me up..

The footsteps stopped when they approached me, my eyes yet closed. I wonder what she's going to do this time.

"Wake up, darling," my mom murmured. I dindn't open my eyes. But I wanted to laugh. And so I did.

"Alright then since you're not heeding me I'm to wake you up myself!"

And just like that she poured a freaking bucket full of ice cold water on my still body. It touched me like a bee sting. I screamed and looked at my mom huffing and puffing. I had ice cubes on my bed and in my bra!

"Mom, are you crazy?! Is this the way to wake your child up? What if I get a cold or something? And Ice cold water with ice cubes in it? Really? Couldn't you throw rose pedals or… possibly even money to wake me up?" I asked, getting up from my wet bed.

"Well you weren't waking up!" I rolled my eyes and slipped on my red silk robe.

"Mom go out so I can get ready," I whispered, pushing her out. When she was out I jumped into my shower. I got dressed and out in about fifty minutes and walked down with the most content expression on my face ever. I knew I was happy, my mom knew why I was happy but something had decided to crawl up her ass.

"Good morning," She murmured, packing up all the boxes. I helped her put all the boxes and stuff in my car and then we came back in for fove minutes. I looked at my mom and before I could spill out a single word she broke down. Literally, got on her knees and cries out.

"You're going to be gone forever and I'll be left alone," she weeped. Seeing her cry bought tears to my eyes but I quickly pushed them away.

"Mom, I'll come visit now and then don't worry. Look in the bright side.. you will have all the time you want in th world to be with your boyfriend," I stated. Just a mention of her boyfriend made her smile. But I didn't like the fact she was dating someone else. I still loved my dad even though he left us. I never knew the reason and neither did my mom. Ever since then me and her had been living our ives together. I oved my mom to the fullest. We then sat in the car and drove off.

"If you end up getting married to him I will be upset though," I said.

"You witless little girl! I can't live alone anymore now that yo've decided to move out. I need to live too, you know? And he's a very sweet guy.. at times. My baby, you are leaving me. Four fucking hours are the longest hours of my ives! God, take me away!" My mother yelled, banging her hands on the steering wheel. My melodramatic mother. What can I say other than laugh.

"Oh god, mom,"I sighed.

The rest of the ride we didn't speak a lot. It was silent yet soothing ride all the way from my place to my university. When we reached there, mom didn't drive me to my college. She drove me to my aparment. She thought the girls would _murder_ me or something in the dorm so she bought me an apartment not too far away from my college. Just coupe of blocks away. God.

"Well mom, I want you to start decorating my place. I'll be back. I need to go get my schedule and stuff," I said, heading out. I dindn't give her time to answer. These bloody tears were stubborn at times. They rolled down my cheeks despite the fact that I had vowed not to cry.

_Tears. _They weren't my cup of tea.

I reached to the gates of King's college and walked in. Everyone were piling in trucks full of stuff for the dorms of student. I walked into the main room and came face to face with a lady. She gave me my schedule and I walked out.

All my classes were easy as crap. Well they looked like it. And they were forty minutes each with lots of breaks. Oh how I loved college life. College didn't start until tomorrow so I had plenty of time to get ready. I joined my mom later on and everthing then became set. My mom and I said our final goodbyes after lot of tears and then I was left alone.

Oh I hated this already. I hated this a lot.

Review ;)


End file.
